


Paper Dolls

by sunmjau



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: ThoscheiLockdown2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmjau/pseuds/sunmjau
Summary: Interactive art for you to dress up your favorite pair of feral bastards.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Thoschei Lockdown The First 2020





	Paper Dolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_fics/gifts).



> The prompts I could choose from were- Hogwarts au, sharing a bed, dressing up. My eyeballs read "dress up" and immediately thought of paper dolls. If I weren't so busy with life, I would have made them accessories to go with each outfit (and more outfits in general). Down below is a Google Doc which you can print at home. Have fun!

[Print your paper dolls here!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-Q-rePR0VjrsgCeFA5J0UEU0n_dztjsvg8h6QNjGsbw/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
